dnddraconiafandomcom-20200213-history
HMW Peter Williams
= Personnel File = Physical * Name: Peter Williams * Species: Human * Race: Caucasian * Gender: Male * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 184 * Hair: Black * Eyes: Dark Brown Attributes * HP: Health Points. The amount of health the character has. Incapacitated at 0. HP=10 * SP: Skill Points. How often a character can use skills. SP=10 * EXP: Points to spend on upgrading skills and attributes, and buying abilities. 3 to spend. * AP: Action Points. How many things you can do in one turn. 16 * 11 Reflex: Quickness to react. * 14 Endurance: Physical toughness. Directly related to: HP. * 12 Intelligence: Mental sharpness. Directly related to: SP. * 15 Perception: Ability to see threats. * 12 Initiative: Ability to take charge in battle. * 7 Strength Skills Skills cost 10+Skill Level points to improve. All start at 0. Weapons All Weapon skills use Perception. * 0 Pistols: Skill at using semi-automatic one handed weapons * 0 Rifles: Skill at using semi-automatic and full-automatic rifles. * 16 Shotguns: Skill at using shotguns of all types. * 0 Machineguns: Skill at using one-handed and two-handed machineguns. * 0 Explosives: Skill at using detonation charges, rockets, bazookas, and grenades. * 0 Directed Energy: Skill at using directed energy weapons; Tesla cannons, laser weapons. * 0 Ordinance: Skill at using large firearms, like cannons and railguns. * 15 Melee: Skill at using melee weapons in combat. Piloting All Piloting skills use Reflex. * 0 Light Battlewalkers: Skill at piloting light battlewalkers. Governs ability to dodge and navigate rough terrain. * 0 Medium Battlewalkers: As Light, but with Medium walkers. * 15 Heavy Battlewalkers: As Light, but with Heavy walkers. * 0 Massive Battlewalkers: As Light, but with Massive walkers. * 0 Treaded Vehicles: Skill at piloting treaded vehicles. Treaded vehicles cannot dodge. * 0 Wheeled Vehicles: Skill at piloting wheeled vehicles. Wheeled vehicles cannot dodge. * 0 Rotary Aircraft: Skill at piloting helicpoters. Governs ability to dodge and navigate rough terrain. * 0 Fixed Wing Aircraft: Skill at piloting fixed-wing aircraft, like planes and UAV drones. * 0 Powered Armor: Skill at using Powered Armor in personal combat. * 5 Infantry Tactics Support All Support skills use Intelligence divided by 10. * 0 Repair: Skill at repair. Governs efficiency of repairing parts, and using repair packs. * 0 Medicine: Skill at administering medical treatment. * 0 Electronic Warfare: Skill at using electronic warfare support. * 11 Electronic Support: Skill at using electronic support abilities. Resistance All Resistance skills use Endurance divided by 10. * 10 Impact Resistance: Ability to avoid Pilot Stun and Armor Breach. * 5 Fire Resistance: Ability to avoid Forced Ejection and Ammo Explosion. * 5 Morale: Ability to avoid Surrender * 10 Pierce Resistance: Ability to avoid Pilot Damage and Internal Hit. * 5 EMP Resistance * 5 ECCM Resistance Special All Special skills use Initiative * 0 Stealth: Ability to hide from threats. * 11 Sensors: Ability to detect threats. Abilities Brace (1 slot, 5 SP): take 25% less damage from one enemy attack. Background About five years ago, Mr. Williams worked at a desk all day researching information where all the numbers would either get exaggerated or diminished anyway by bosses who wanted to make sure the company won bids whether they'd really be profitable or not. He was the first to admit that his only reason for living was his girlfriend, Rosa-a rich girl who lived in a comfortable little estate well out of the city limits, with its own forest and lake. She liked to be active in all kinds of political nonsense, mainly for environmentalism and animal rights, but it seemed like her favorite lost cause was trying to get Peter to relax. He went to that estate one weekend to find the house had been almost completely destroyed, and Rosa's father ripped apart on the lawn by large caliber bullets. The dry, factual police report: this was presumed to be the work of an 'eco-terrorist' group that had been targeting those rich enough to afford to live in relatively untouched wilderness. Some were outspoken environmentalists like Rosa and her mother, some had ties with the gene manipulation businesses, a few were simply idle rich. In almost all cases the males were killed and the females simply vanished. Legal authorities around the globe were baffled, probably because they weren't willing to risk finding any group with the multiple wanzer tracks observed at each site-so they kept it quiet, and ordered Peter Williams to 'just forget about it all'. He went to the army and demanded to be allowed to train as a wanzer pilot instead. Maybe he wasn't allowed to talk about this bizarre kidnapping organization, but not even trying to get even? Like hell. He shouldn't have been allowed to enlist. If he'd been open about his reasons, he would've been refused outright-even as it was, the recruiters weren't happy with accepting somebody who obviously had some grudge. But enlistment was low, and Peter was willing to sign the form stating he knew he'd get thrown into the army as an infantryman if they didn't like his piloting aptitude, so they let him have his test run. He wasn't anything special-typical total newbie who could barely operate a sim-wanzer. That is, until the last test. Bullets flying everywhere, simulation opponents pulling pilot damage, stuns, forged ejections, panic shots... nobody got through that run their first time. It had broken many a promising newbie who didn't want to have to face that kind of thing in real life, but Peter bulled through it with more grim determination than most combat veterans show. If he could shrug every kind of special attack off like that, maybe he did have a future in the wanzer brigade... Back in the present day, Peter's been trained to be a solid-if uninspiring-defensive member for units too full of 'kill them fast or die trying' pilots. His psychological profile's got more red flags than a soccer field's equipment locker, mostly citations for seemingly suicidal behavior in the field, but he hasn't had his wanzer blow up on him yet. People who actually work with him tend to describe him as distant, private, but not at all difficult to work with. (It'd be hard to hold a grudge against a guy who had to take all those shots and run enemy snipers out of ammo while you were getting fixed up, anyway.)